Too High of a Price To Pay(Rewritten)
by FandomGeekGirl
Summary: One night, Ezra has a vision showing him a way to defeat the rebels' greatest foe, once and for all. The crew decide to take the chance, go after Vader. After all, what was the worst that could happen? But there was something that Ezra didn't tell them, and now they are forced to pay a high price: the loss of one of their own.
1. Vision

**Okay guys, here I am again, rewriting this story! I really hope you all are still interested in it, and welcome everyone who is new! Hope you enjoy!**

 _The darkness was overwhelming. He couldn't see anything or hear anything. But it did feel like he was floating, suspended in the air by nothing, with no idea where he was in relation with the world around him. And it felt cold. Ezra was chilled down to his very bones. And he felt… fuzzy, like, well, like in a dream. He felt like the darkness would never end. Suddenly, his surroundings brightened slowly, and he could see more and more of everything. He was opening his eyes, but he had no control of what was happening to him and what he was doing. Quick, random scenes flooded his vision, in succession._

 _A barren, familiar desert littered with sand dunes of varied sizes._

 _A pair of red eyes behind a dark mask, bringing fear._

 _Darth Vader walking in the desert, another menacing figure striding alongside him._

 _Kanan and him charging the Sith Lord, lightsabers drawn and at the ready._

 _A shot of Kanan's face, tears streaming down the Jedi's face, agony evident in his eyes._

 _Darth Vader stood in front of him, ready for the kill. Kanan was nowhere in sight. Ezra's weapon was gone. He stared into the eyes of the Sith, trying to mask his fear with defiance. He knew he was going to lose. Vader thrust the lightsaber into the boy's heart, and the world went dark._

 **Yes, I know, short chapter. But the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review, tell me what you think of this story and what you think is going to happen, that would be very appreciated! Love you guys!**

 **Ciao, Rhianna**


	2. Leave Me Be For Now

**Hi guys, I am finally back! I am so sorry for the long wait, I've just had a lot of stuff going, with school and other things. But, now I'm here, so enjoy the chapter!**

Ezra woke suddenly, shooting up in his bed and gasping for breath. He swerved his head around, immediately taking in his surroundings, trying to convince himself that he really was back on the Ghost. One after the other, more proofs showed themselves to him. His own small, wrecked bunk, Zeb's obnoxious(but now welcome) snoring, Sabine's mural of his bed falling on Zeb. Ezra took in a deep breath, running his shaking hand through his damp, navy hair. He was here, in the Ghost. It was real.

Ezra swung his feet over the side of the bunk and hopped down, creating a loud _thud_ as he landed. Ezra winced and froze, afraid that he might wake up Zeb, He really didn't feel like a confrontation at the moment; he wanted to be alone to think. He slowly turned toward the Lasat. His snoring had stopped, but his eyes were closed, which was a relief. Ezra let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. But he had spoken(not literally) too soon. As soon as Zeb started speaking, Ezra rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"Kid," he grumbled, still not opening his eyes. "What are you doin' up so early?"

"Not now Zeb. I don't want to talk." Ezra turned to walk away again. As he crossed the threshold of the room, he heard Zeb mumble as he turned back over, "Well, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bunk."

Ezra rolled his eyes, decided to ignore Zeb for the time being. He needed to go someplace isolated so he could think about his dream-or vision- alone. That someplace was the hull, the ramp that he usually headed to when he wanted to be alone. But usually, that didn't work out to the point, because usually, Kanan came and joined him. Which was fine. Maybe, what he needed wasn't a ton of alone time, but also someone to talk to, vent to.

He headed down the long main hallway of the _Ghost_ toward the ramp, quiet, random short memories from his dream making their way into his mind as he walked.

As Ezra passed Sabine's room, he discreetly peeked into her room. Since the door was open, Ezra took that as a subtle invitation. Of course, Sabine was again painting a mural on her already covered walls. This time, it was of their rebel sign and the Empire's symbol colliding, sending sparks and colors everywhere across her walls. Ezra still had no idea how she could paint so well. He had the artistic talent of a Lothcat. Well, he had been on his own since he was seven, and he really didn't have much time to tone up his art skills. Hm. Maybe he would ask Sabine to teach him. Now that was an idea. Ezra made a mental note to ask her later.

Ezra smiled, watching her for a few seconds. He wondered how long he could look at her, the concentrated look on her face the=at he had grown accustomed to, before she even noticed him.

"Ezra, I know you're there." She closed the lid of her spray paint can and set it down, turning to face Ezra. "I've gotten so used to your stare, I can just feel it, you know?" She chuckled, bringing a smile to his face.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but I've got somewhere to be, Sabine." He pushed off of the door frame with one arm and waved with the other, leaving Sabine to her painting.

As soon as Ezra reached the hangar, he plopped to the ground, crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on his arms, staring out over the desolate desert. He didn't even know where to begin sorting out his thoughts. They were jumbled everywhere, which didn't help his growing confusion and worry. Ezra felt like a hurricane was forming in his mind, hurling his thoughts all over the place and summoning a dreaded headache. He sighed, gently rubbing his aching temple with his forefinger and thumb.

He tried to clear his mind. He let all the jumbled thoughts and feelings fall away as the soothing power of the Force seeped into his every pore. He took deep, even breaths. After a few long moments, his heart and head had stopped pounding and he was calmer. At least, calmer than before. Now he could focus on trying to figure out what to do about his most recent vision. He wanted to talk to Kanan about it, but he didn't think the more experienced Jedi would accept Ezra's vision and blindly follow it without a thorough explanation. Which was what Ezra was going to give him.

 **Question: should I write longer chapters? Because when I'm typing, it seems like a lot, but when I paste, it doesn't seem as much. I want your guys's input; I want all of you to enjoy the story. Please comment what you want and what you thought of this. : ) new chapter going to be up soon, ciao**


End file.
